


we're leaving

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Child Abuse, Gen, Injury, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: brotherly prinxiety escaping from an abusive household together?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, brotherly Prinxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	we're leaving

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” Virgil whispered, holding Roman’s swollen face in his hands. “It’s okay. We’re leaving, alright?”

“What?” Roman bit back a whimper. “We’ve still got two years, we can’t-”

“We’re not staying here another two years.” Virgil reached under their bed and dragged out two backpacks. “Come on, we’ll go to Mr. Patton, he can help.”

Roman hesitated. “What if they catch us?”

“I’ll stall them and you can get to Mr. Patton, have him call the police.”

Roman bit his lip. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
